


Banned From Drinking

by TheSkeleton



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton
Summary: If Falco actually tried, he’s sure he could talk to everyone else on this ship too. The issue is he’s lazy and doesn't want to.
Lazy, bored, and frustrated.
Which is why when a signal for a request to board the Great Fox from Cat’s Paw comes in, Falco stares at it for two seconds before he sends a request granted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Star Fox Adventures, before Star Fox Assault.

The Great Fox floats above Corneria, like it always does between missions. Between the days when the General doesn’t radio in to give them a new job, to pay them in advance if it’s classified as a risk.

Fox doesn’t mind the quiet, for awhile. It gives him time to look through James’ things still in his room, the books there with ruined margins that Fox knows his father must have read a million times. It’s a chance to glimpse at what his father might be, besides a hero who died tragically.

Slippy uses it to recheck the Arwings again (and again and again) and to maybe upgrade them if the silence on the radio lasts longer than usual. And when those are all done, the toad ends up shuffling to his room and going to his computer, staying on it for hours on end.

Peppy, for all the shit Falco gives him about being old, is actually the one to make sure they stay in shape, makes sure they don't just eat garbage or laze around all day. He’s also started training Krystal, a little happy that he has someone who listens to him talk about the basics again.

Krystal, who has the training to work on and going through catalogs and books of information on the Lylat System, seems the most busy. Or at least the one who goes all over the ship all the time. One moment, she’s in the kitchen, drinking one of the smoothies Peppy made, then she’s with the Arwings, inside her own as if trying to get comfortable in it. She chats the most, not one to easily fall into silence like Fox or Falco will, and is the one who checks up on everyone.

And then there’s Falco, who has the most trouble dealing with the silent radio between jobs. He doesn’t mind reading, the issue is all the books on the Great Fox tend to be military genre, a genre Falco has long decided he doesn't care to read about. And he doesn’t mind being around Slippy when he works on the ships for a check up, there’s just only so much technical talk Falco can take before he grows bored. And keeping in shape isn’t an issue, he just hates it when Peppy tries to manage him and tells him what he should do (more sit ups apparently). And as for Krystal.

Well, her talks aren’t that bad, at least he never guesses what her question is going to be. So far she’s asked him what species he is, what planet he’s from, his favorite movie, his favorite song, what a bazooka is, and several other things. So at least he knows with Krystal there is a conversation. And if Falco actually tried, he’s sure he could talk to everyone else on this ship too. The issue is he’s lazy and doesn't want to.

Lazy, bored, and frustrated.

Which is why when a signal for a request to board the Great Fox from Cat’s Paw comes in, Falco stares at it for two seconds before he sends a request granted.

Luckily, no one is in the docking area when the red ship lands, so Falco can stay silent and leaning against the wall as he watches Katt Monroe jump out. He waits for her to walk up to him, all smug smiles, before he gruffly asks, “What do you want?”

“To check on you. Usually you’re gone by now.” She’s still smiling and her eyes are all bright as she looks up at him. “So, Lombardi, what’s keeping you here this time?”

Before Falco can answer with something, or tell Katt to leave even though she just got here, the door to the main hall of the Great Fox opens and walks in Krystal. She pauses when she sees them, her eyes lingering on Katt before she says, “Oh. Should I leave?”

“Ye-” “No,” Katt says quickly and steps away from Falco, only glancing at him once, “I just got here to check up on him. I didn't know Star Fox got a new teammate.”

Krystal’s ears perk up, and Falco realizes this is the first time she’s met someone not of Star Fox. He watches as the vixen touches her necklace, playing with it as she answers, “Yes, I’m new. I haven’t even been on a mission yet.”

Krystal glances from Katt to Falco and the avian hates that he can see her growing curious. She’s going to ask about them, and when her eyes go to Katt, he realizes she’s going to ask her instead of him.

“Let’s leave.”

Both Katt and Krystal look at him, Krystal blinking and Katt’s eyebrows raising. There’s a pause and Falco clears his throat, clarifying, “Just for a bit. To a bar or something.”

Krystal murmurs, “A bar?” to herself, almost too quietly to hear. Katt just keeps looking at Falco, and he sees the flicker in her eyes where she notices something he did. He shrugs at her, and it’s only when he looks away from her does she say, “Yeah, alright.”

There are several bars and diners and clubs in Corneria, but the ones that are actually good tend to be in the main city, the central part of town where everything costs too much. The bar called Alpha Styx is a well known one, and has two large crocodile bouncers at the entrance of their establishment. Katt assures Krystal it’s fine as they step forward, and the pink feline smiles up at one and touches his arm. The crocodile lowers his sunglasses, and his toothy grin gets wider as he says, “Miss Monroe,” and steps aside.

“Thanks, Brutus. These two are with me. They won't cause trouble.” Katt loops her arm around Krystal’s, who looks just like a tourist with how wide her eyes are and staring at everything. Falco just keeps his head down as he enters.

The bar isn't too crowded on a Sunday night. Krystal keeps close to Katt, and finally begins to open up as she starts to ask about where they are. Katt, who has always enjoyed showing people new things, adores all of Krystal’s questions. The feline easily answers all of them, not at all whining when Krystal doesn't seem to understand at first (but Krystal gets it the moment she’s near the thing she asked about, always a visual learner or whatever it was Peppy mentioned). 

Falco listens to them for a few moments, staring at Katt before he finally leans towards her, touching her shoulder to get her attention. “I’m going to go drink since you’re driving.”

He feels Katt touch his hand and she looks at him, her smile vanishing for a moment. “Are you okay?”

Her voice is quiet enough so Krystal doesn't hear, the vixen distracted by the television playing a show Katt just explained to her.

“Yeah.” He mumbles and Katt doesn't look convinced, she never does. The avian straightens up a bit and lets her squeeze his hand. “I was just bored on the ship. Ya know how I get. But I really do want a drink.”

Her grip loosens and her ears perk slightly, giving him one last look. “Don't go overboard.”

“Won’t.” He finally gets out of her grasp, leaving Katt and Krystal to themselves as he goes to the bar.

He doesn't look at the bartender as he orders, sitting away from a couple at the bar. He hears them mention visiting Zoness of all places for the summer, and then Falco gets his shot of tequila and starts zoning them out.

He gets through two shots before someone sits next to him. And he only glances at them once before he says, “You’re banned from here.”

Leon Powalski doesn't respond at first, getting his own drink (hiding his face by looking down, a fucking panama hat of all things helping cover his face) before he hums out, “You’re also banned from here.”

Neither of them are dressed in armor, they’re both in casual clothes in the dimmest part of the bar. Leon isn't even looking at him as Chartreuse, and of course he ordered that, is placed in front of him. He takes one swig and Falco mutters, “Why the fuck are you here?”

“Why are you here?” Leon starts to repeatedly tap his glass with one of his nails, “I wanted a drink.”

His eyes look over at Falco’s drink. “You still drink cheap and disgusting tequila.”

“Where the fuck is the mutt?” He ignores Leon’s statement, glancing over his shoulder.

“I don't need a chaperone everywhere I go like you do. I saw the feline in here, why isn't she with you? She’s always clinging to your arm.” Leon says it into his drink, taking another swig as Falco turns to him and snaps, “Don't talk about her.”

“Don't talk about him then.” Leon hisses back, low and deep in his throat as he keeps his gaze on his own drink.

Falco knows he’s taking the bait, clenching his fists and taking down a shot before slamming the drink down. But right now, after weeks of silence and no job as a distraction, he realizes he doesn't care. “You’re a piece of shit.”

The only thing is he can’t yell, the staff would look over and see two people their employer banned from this bar ages ago. All he can do is mutter hatefully to Leon.

“And you’re predictable. Still have a blaster here?” Falco feels the chameleon’s tail curl around his calve and yeah, he does have his blaster strapped there, just in case he ever needs it.

“Still carry around fucking knives?” He feels Leon’s tail tighten and he answers Falco with, “We could find out outside.”

Away from Katt and Krystal, and out of this bar that would throw them out again. It would just be him and Leon outside, if they found the right spot, and right now, Falco desperately wants that. He wants to punch the smile off Leon’s face. Even though he knows he shouldn’t, he should be a responsible adult and just move away from Leon.

But of fucking course he doesn’t.

“Fine.” Falco growls and he tosses money on the bar, not bothering to wait for Leon when he leaves. He doesn't need to wait long, the second he’s outside, he feels Leon’s claws dig into his back and shove him into the alley just next to the bar. It’s dark and a wall is on one end, making it so there’s only one way out. No one is going to bother or see them down here, and with that in mind, Falco turns and grabs Leon by his coat.

He shoves him into the wall, feeling a flicker of satisfaction when the reptile winces slightly. But he recovers quickly, his fist landing right in Falco’s stomach as the bird falters back. Leon shoves him, pushes him down on the ground before straddling him. In a smooth movement, he takes out a switchblade and holds it to Falco’s neck.

“Let’s see if I’m right.” He leans back slightly, that blade not scratching Falco yet as it trails over his chest as Leon moves. His hand trails down Falco’s leg until he finally pulls up his pant leg and removes the blaster, dangling it above Falco before tossing it away. “Predictable.”

It lands towards the dead end, into the darkness and at this point, useless to go and find. Especially with Leon on top of him like this, hovering above him. Falco grabs his arm and pulls him down, against his own body as he flips them. He squeezes Leon’s wrist until he drops his knife and then Falco is grabbing him by his coat again and slamming his head down into the ground.

Leon coughs, but his legs hook around Falco’s waist and squeeze, and suddenly there is a knife in his other hand, sliding out from under his sleeve. He should have known that, he should have seen that coming, but he got caught up in-

Leon slashes his cheek, Falco barely leaning away as it slices him. Leon takes the chance get his other hand free and he uses it to wrap around Falco’s neck. He squeezes and the avian’s eyes close for a moment as he falters. And he feels Leon shifting closer, his long nails digging into him as he does so. He keeps choking Falco and he feels his tongue dart out and lick along his bleeding cheek.

And suddenly, Falco’s back is hurting and he’s staring at Corneria night sky, not a star in sight due to the city lights. He’s confused for a moment, unsure why he’s staring at the sky and not glaring at Leon, before he realizes what happened and glances down at the chameleon. He had pushed Falco onto his back while distracting him, and Leon looks so smug about it despite it being a common trick he’s used on Falco. Either way he’s smirking, and both his hands are free and without knives, and now toying at the buttons on Falco’s pants.

He’s back to this again, on the ground and on his back after fighting Leon, both of their hearts hammering away and adrenaline pumping in their system. Just like years ago and several other fights. Falco feels hot and he’s aware of Leon pawing at his growing erection, and for a moment, Falco just stares, not doing anything. He stares at the reptile as he unbuttons Falco and gets his cock out, stroking him easily.

Falco is still staring when his phone starts ringing and it’s Leon who fishes it out of his pants when Falco doesn’t react right away. He hands it to Falco and starts licking up his shaft at the same time, causing Falco to struggle on answering the phone for a second.

“What?” his voice is rough and he winces at it the moment he realizes it’s Katt, who quickly asks, “Falco? Where the fuck are you?”

She sounds annoyed and pissed, and Falco should honestly explain to her or something, but it’s hard to think straight when Leon’s tongue is circling around his head before he dips down and slides Falco’s cock into his mouth. The avian hisses and tilts the phone away, praying that Katt doesn’t hear him.

“I needed fresh air.” He finally manages to say, glaring down at Leon. He smirks at Falco, sucking hard enough to make Falco shudder.

“Fresh air.” She doesn’t buy it, he can tell from her voice. She’s been dealing with him too long for Falco to get away with just saying that, but he needs her to fall for it today or just let it go or anything. He can’t have Katt come searching for him and find him buried in Leon’s mouth.

“Please-” He starts and has to snap his beak shut when Leon gives another suck, his mouth is surprisingly hot and Falco feels his cock twitch. Leon’s tongue is long enough to wrap around his dick and Falco takes a moment to just get used to that feeling, of Leon’s mouth and tongue wrapped around him.

“Please, Katt...It’s been a bad week, I’m just walking.” He chooses to say that and he hates he has to even mention this week, the week was fine. But he’ll say anything that will make her not go looking for him right now.

There’s a long pause from Katt, the whole time Leon sucks and laps at Falco. Falco just looks at him, his hips arching up every now and again as the chameleon works him over. 

“Okay, I’ll tell Krystal. Be safe,” Katt finally says that and hangs up, and Falco is so fucking thankful, stuffing his phone into his jacket pocket before he plants both hands on Leon’s head and starts thrusting up into his mouth.

Leon keeps his mouth open, his dark eyes staring at Falco as he starts fucking his mouth. He holds him down, his head rolling back when he starts making Leon gag. He knows he’s still looking at him, but he keeps thrusting up anyway. Just to hear him gag and choke on his dick.

The pleasure starts to pulse in his body, spiking every now and again when Leon gives a suck. Falco huffs and shoves Leon, pushing him onto his back so he can plant his knees on either side of his head. He slides his dick right back into that wet mouth and keeps thrusting, and he feels Leon’s hands clawing at his back. He’s going to leave scratches, make him bleed for fucking him like this. Thrusting into him over and over and over-

And like that, he comes, shoving into Leon and spilling into his mouth. Falco shudders and grinds against Leon, lost in the wave of pleasure. It feels like forever, like all he can feel is pulsing pleasure, before it dims away just as fast. Falco pants and he takes a moment to stare down at Leon, who just looks up at him. He can see it in his eyes, pride, proud of himself for causing Falco to do this.

Falco pushes off of him, zipping himself up quickly and making sure Leon can’t suddenly grab him. But the reptile just lounges, not seeming to care Falco can see how hard he is. “Good for you?” He smirks as he says it, and Falco glares at him as he shuffles over to his blaster.

“Fuck off.” Falco puts the blaster back wear it belongs, hidden away. He doesn’t look at Leon as he dusts off his shirt, starting to walk away.

“You can’t fly a ship if you don’t have your ID.” Falco pauses at what Leon says and glances at him, staring at the wallet on the ground near Leon that he just holds up, smirking away as if he just didn’t just have his face fucked.

Falco grimaces and snatches the wallet, again starting to walk off and ignoring Leon’s good bye and whatever tease he tosses at Falco. It doesn’t matter, he just needs to make sure Katt doesn’t see him near Leon or anything like that, he already knows she’s going to ask him what really happened.

He does a brief check of his wallet, seeing if the prick stole any money off of him, and Falco pauses when a scrap of paper is in his wallet, staring at it for a moment as he reads the words. ‘Room 505, Starside Inn’ are in cursive, sharp and fastly written in a red pen.

Falco stares at it a bit longer before he finally stuffs his wallet back into it’s rightful place, the paper still there for later.


End file.
